WINX CLUB old and new
by Avatarcomeback
Summary: Of course the Winx girls get married and have kids, and maybe some of them decide that working at Alfea while their kids go there, or maybe even Red Fountain, might help more than their kids, it might rekindle some romance in their marriages or relationships. It might be just what Riven and Musa need, not to mention what Sky needs to do to set things right for all the kids sake.
1. Chapter 1

Of course the Winx girls get married and have kids, and maybe some of them decide that working at Alfea while their kids go there, or maybe even Red Fountain, might help more than their kids, it might rekindle some romance in their marriages or relationships. It might be just what Riven and Musa need, not to mention what Sky needs to do to set things right for all the kids sake.

Sky didn't care much for ruling his kingdom, and he loved being a specialist. Sadly taking on that role made it hard to help raise his two sons. His daughter barely knew him and Bloom was never happy with his comings and goings. While she could take a portal it could take days.

Riven and Musa had two kids of each gender. Both girls first and then the got so caught up in the work of protecting the worlds around him that he let his marriage fade, but he was always there for the important dates for all 4 of his kids. He knew deep down that he needed to fix things before he lost the most precious thing in the world to him.

Bloom knew that working away from home and also keeping track of her kids would make sure Sky kept his promise to them and focused on helping his sons. He was a new teacher there just like she and Musa would be. And Riven was going to be the second in command through the whole school. Musa would be the new Griselda and teach defensive magic, and Bloom knew she would be more convergence magic for the higher ups.

Stella would be coming for the parties and other things, Tecna would be here for the second semester to teach a computer class for those who do pass Blooms convergence classes. Flora would be here on weekends for an elective class, and Layla was supposed to create a program for the pixies and other magical creatures to find their bond mates.

Brandon would be teaching the differences of the realms and customs for each, telling the boys how to be as respectful as they could. They would learn how to fight different animals and things from Sky but they would learn how to use all of their new gadgets from Timmy who would also be inventing more with a select few who were like him and more interested in the technical side of things. Helia would be teaching a form of defensive strategies for those who really didn't like using violence on the weekends and since that worked out well with Flora's plan they would be able to have a lot of off time together. Nabu would be working at Cloud Tower and Alfea on special occasions.

**Reed**\- Musa and Riven

Age 17

Grade Senior

Alfea

**Belle**\- Musa and Riven

Age 16

Grade Junior

Alfea

**Myca**\- Musa and Riven

Age 15

Grade Sophomore

RF

**Ryder**\- Musa and Riven

Age 14

Grade Freshman

RF

**Marcello**\- Flora and Helia

Age 17

Grade Senior

RF

**Luna**\- Stella and Brandon

Age 16

Grade Junior

Alfea

**Angel**\- Stella and Brandon

Age 15

Grade Sophomore

RF

**Carson-** Stella and Brandon

Age 14

Grade Freshman

RF

**Carmen **Layla and Nabu

Age 13

Grade Freshman

Alfea

**Desmond **Layla and Nabu

Age 13

Grade Freshman

RF

**Aria **Tecna and Timmy

Age 15

Grade sophomore

Alfea

**Talon **Tecna and Timmy

Age 14

Grade Freshman

RF

**Ellis **Bloom and Sky

Age 16

Grade Sophomore

RF

**Draco **Bloom and Sky

Age 15

Grade Freshman

RF

**Ember **Bloom and Sky

Age 14

Grade Freshman

Alfea


	2. The first day

**_Alfea _**

Musa and her girls walked through the portal and onto campus only to see a lot of other families already. Reed walked off quickly and headed towards the building and Belle kept up with her mom and as she got to the stage with the other Winx Girls and Griselda who was now the head mistress.

"Attention!" Griselda called out once everyone was on stage and present. "The school year starts on Monday! You can check in on Sunday evening for your class list! Today I will be telling you about the elective classes some of the Winx Club ladies will be doing over the weekends!"

She waved Flora up and she stepped closer to where the middle of the stage so she would be heard. "I am the fairy of Nature and I'll be having an elective class on weekends in the late mornings. With me you will learn which plants you can eat and treat different diseases or poisons with, you will learn what kind of berries can help save your life. If there are enough ladies singing up we will advance to how to make a living in the wilds." Flora shrugged and moved back before smiling at Tecna.

"I will be around campus the first semester creating challenges for the second for a couple fairies that show promise. I will take those who love challenges during the second semester." Tecna looked towards the girls in front of her and could barely remember what it felt like to be in their shoes.

"This year I will be teaching convergence magic! I will be studying the first couple classes of the day, and start actually teaching a couple weeks in. What I teach is elective but one of the most powerful forms of magic you and a couple friends could ever experience." Bloom said after stepping forward.

Musa knew she was last to go and she waited as the girls explained what kind of things they would be teaching and when it was her turn she noticed one thing... something flying towards her in the air.

Putting her hand up and using the Griselda bubble she learned as a sophomore she deflected it easily and looked around before she saw another flying hex in the air. Bloom blasted it away and before anyone of the fairies could really react all of the Winx Club has transformed and were ready for a fight.

Of course it turned out to be nothing more than Cloud Towers annual senior prank on the first day. Musa calmed the crowd and took her chance to talk about what she was going to be teaching the girls.

She noticed Luna and her daughter whispering right away and sent Stella a smirk. Reed wasn't anywhere in sight but Musa has learned she had little ways to learn everything even if she wasn't at an event or class.

"And to close out tonight we will be having our annual mixer between the three best school in the realm! Red Fountain heroes and Cloud Tower witches will be here in just a couple hours. Get settled in and get ready for an amazing party!" Musa cheered and smiled over to the other girls as they waved her closer.

"I got all the girls the gifts for the party. Luna is going to run around and give out the little gifts." Stella told them and Musa tried to imagine what she got them all.

"That's very nice Stella." Flora whispered and looked over to the girls and sighed. "I still sometimes wish I had a little girl too."

"Oh Flora, Marcelo is perfect! He's so handsome and kind." Musa told her and waved it off. "Girls and boys are a blessing, but all children have a purpose. Besides I thought you and Helia were still trying."

"We are... nothing works though." She shrugged and looked over and pasted a smile on her face. Turning the girls watched Carmen, Aria and Ember start talking. Aria was the only daughter in sophomore year and she was so lonely last year, but she seemed to always love the other two girls on vacations.

Luna looked over to her mom and the ladies she had always known and sensed the sadness in the little circle. She didn't know why they were all sad but she knew a way to get some of their spirits up.

"Let's go make our moms do our makeup... we can collect Reed and then get dressed. Were all in the same dorms this year right?" She looked at Carmen and then Aria.

"Yeah, I think you're with Reed though." Belle seemed hesitant to say and Aria shrugged. She might be two years older but she was smart and after last heard problems she might need some extra help.

"Is your sister dating anyone yet?" Belle laughed lightly and shook her head. The whole family could tell that Marcelo loved Reed, but since she was so hard to read and understand it was never clear if the feelings were mutual. And Marcelo has never tried to find out.

"Do you think we can get him to make a move tonight?" Aria asked the other two and Luna smirked wide.

"I come from Stella, of Solaria... the one princess now queen who got all of the Winx married to their long time boyfriends she introduced them to... I think one little relationship is worth a try. It's not like they hate each other." Luna's ego was as big as her mothers and her confidence as big as her kingdom.

Layla walked towards the girls first, smiling at her daughter before Luna and then Aria, "Anyone want to go start unpacking?"

"We can do that ourselves if you want... and then you guys can make sure that Reed is on board with going tonight." Belle blinked innocently at her mother and Musa just narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want her there? It's not really her scene Belle."

"It's the last party were going to be at... and I just want to try and have a good year with her." Belle smiles and while Musa knew there was some truth to that, it was a little sudden.

"Okay... come on Stell, you're going to have to come with me." Musa looked back to her cheerful friend and saw the excitement all over her face. "Just remember, she might not like my taste in music but we agree on most things fashion."

"I got you in dresses and makeup and I can handle someone so young." Stella and Musa walked through the library until they saw her, she was looking through an old book humming a fast tune that Musa knew to be part of a orchestra song.

"Hey Reed... everyone is going to get ready for the mixer starting in a couple hours." Musa called out getting her girls attention and she blushed, slammed the book, and then made it disappear before standing.

"Is that normal?" Stella asked and looked from mother to daughter.

"Give us a minute Stell... go and pick out her dress and shoes." Musa begged her friend to let it go, and for the first time in forever Stella listened without a fight and dashed off, her face even brighter than before. Something must have given her an idea.

"I was just reading something wrong... it was about love spells and potions." Reed explained and Musa walked over and sat down in the seat next to where Reed was now standing and she waited. "It was just interesting."

"You know... your dad was under a love spell once." Musa told her and smirked when she saw the shocked look on her face.

"You got him to ask you out with a spell?" Reed looked way to curious and Musa simply smiled at her.

"No a witch did. She used your father and eventually he broke the spell on his own... or he says he did. I'm sure she let him go." Musa waved off the old memories the conversation was pulling up.

"What witch? Is she working at Cloud Tower? Did she love dad?"

"Darcy didn't love anyone... and she's locked away."

"Dad was in love with a Trix Witch?" Reeds jaw dropped and Musa pushed her lips together and reached out.

"You're getting off base here... why were you even looking for a spell to get someone to ask you out? You're my daughter... you don't need a man to do anything for you. Go and do it yourself." Musa encouraged and smiled when she saw Reed consider the advice.

"You think if I ask him out he will have to say yes?" Reed gulped hard and Musa giggles but nodded.

"Not to mention your aunt Stella is making up your outfit, your hair, and your makeup plans... no one has said no to one of her creations yet." Musa smiled and reached up, tucking Reeds deep blue hair behind her head and looking into the only matching pair of eyes her children had. The others all had Rivens magenta or lighter color, but Reed has almost every feature of Musa.

"Mom?" She asked slowly and bit her own lip.

"What?"

"Why aren't you asking me who he is?" Reed wondered and Musa stood slowly.

"Because when you're ready I'll know... or when tonight comes I'll find out for myself." She leaned over and gave Reeds head a kiss before holding out her hand.

They both walked slowly through the halls, bypassing all the girls moving in and when Musa got to her old room she was a little nostalgic.

"Mom... one more thing... can you keep dad away from the guy I'll be with?" Musa wanted to tell her how impossible that would be but she decided to let Reed be stress free.

"I'll take him away before he can really do any damage... maybe if you ask your sister and brothers nicely they'll keep him distracted as well." Musa patted her shouted and before they even opened the door they heard Stella shouting for them to get inside before they ran out of time!

**_Hello readers and followers... I watched Winx Club when it was on 4kids! And because of that I call Aisha Layla... and it's going to be Sparkz not Domino... and I've technically only seen 4-5 seasons so I'm welcome to any criticism you have about things I don't know about... but be nice about it!!_**

**_I used to write about Winx in middle school and even in high school... I'm going to be 23 soon and this was one of my stories... so be Nice!!!_**

**_Bye for now_**

**_Please review if you do like it!_**

**_I'll try and update at least once a week until it's complete!_**


	3. A Winx Mixer

Somehow Reed got her siblings to all agree to help her. Having her mom inforce it didn't help. The entire Winx family group arrived all at the same time. Nabu being the one wizard to open the portal for the men and the sons.

Riven has watched his wife fuss over Reed and while he found it odd that his daughter was tolerating it, he also couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. She wear wearing the same dress from years ago. As were the rest of the winx girls. It was nostalgic and bringing up a lot of memories for all the guys.

"Stop staring Riv." He smirked at his wife and leaned against the wall.

"Why?"

"Dad? Is it true you dated a trix witch?" Musa paused, the rest of the girls paused and the guys tried to hold in their laughs as Reed stood and faced her father.

"I did after she put a spell on me." Riven admitted and looked to his wife before the others. "What? It's not like you guys didn't already know."

"True, but for some reason I think I forgot about you dating Darcy." Brandon laughed lightly and Nabu and Helia mumbled how they didn't know that at all actually. Riven rolled his eyes and looked towards his daughter and then back to Musa.

"How did you hear about that anyways?" Riven asked and Musa walked closer to him, and they both looked at Reed. When she looked between the two, she noticed her mothers subtle nod and she sighed.

"Mom told me that it wasn't okay to think about love potions and spells, she told me what happened to you as a reference." Reed told her father, and he seemed ready to ask why she was even looking at them but Musa's hand landed on his chest, she shook her head and he sighed and let it go. Reed moved to put on the shoes her Aunt Stella had told her she was wearing with the dress and hair.

"Who did she want to spell?" Riven asked his wife and she shrugged.

"I told her that I would not push her into telling me, just that she wanted to find a way to make him ask her out. I told her that if she wanted something done she needed to be a woman like her mom and ask out the clueless little man." Musa smirked at Riven and he worked his jaw. "Don't worry... she is way too nervous to try anything tonight." She smoothed over her husbands arm and then smiled. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"You are wearing the dress from sophomore year aren't you? The same one you wore when we had our first dance, even when I didn't know how." He asked and she nodded.

"We are all wearing our old dresses. Stell's idea. She remade them as close as she could." Musa smiled slowly, looking over to see Flora and Helia cuddled up on the old couch.

"I think it is time to head down." Stella called and she reached over, smoothing down her sons hair before turning to look at her daughter. "You need a bit more blush, hold still." She conjured the makeup and added a bit of the powder to her daughters cheeks before she smiled and nodded her head. "So beautiful."

"Let's go down mom. I am hungry." Luna caught her moms hand, using her own magic to send away the makeup before she pulled on her mothers hand until they were first out the door.

Bloom and her children were next, then Tecna and her brood, before Layla, Nabu and the twins walked out. Riven looked over his kids and sighed as he saw the boys arguing over what they were going to do instead of dance. He saw Musa send them a look and smirked at how well it worked. He never had a mother growing up, and he was thankful for every day Musa stood by his side and helped raise their children. She was a natural the moment they knew Reed was on their way she ate right, she baby proofed, she did everything and Riven followed her instructions to the T.

Reed came out with almost every feature his wife had, and he knew he would be beating boys off of her tail left and right, he just never assumed she would be by his side and hating the attention the RF boys her age started to give her right away. She was his favorite. Not that he would tell the others that. She was more like him than Musa, attitude wise. She didn't bond well with others. She had a few select friends, and most weren't from outside their little circle. She loved to be alone. And unlike Riven, her powers stemmed from something different than Musa's and they got to bond over old music, operatic music. Something that he had loved when he was a preteen because it was soothing to hear the voices.

Looking back now, he didn't know that most of the time he was listening to songs Musa's mother had sang and recorded before her pop album with Musa's father. Musa said that having Reed being interested in operatic music was a sort of connection to her own mother. Loving that she was different, yet still so similar.

He led his family down, going through some of the kids on the outside circle he went up to their tables and sat down, noticing how the kids all dispersed from their parents after they all made their entrances together.

The first year Reed was at Alfea she was so nervous to being a daughter of a power Winx Girl that she didn't come down tot eh dance until it was halfway over., and no one made a huge deal about her finally coming. She didn't like all the attention on her, but the next couple years, when there were other daughters and sons joining her on the decent, she got more and more comfortable with people around them watching.

Her first year, she was mainly worried about what people would say when she walked down the stairs next to Marcello. She knew how hot he would be after a few months at RF. He would fill out, he would gain muscle and fangirls. Her mother had said so one day about how all the boys seem to do that now. Not to mention how he had his mothers hair, a light brown, almost blond. He always kept it short, making it stick up in every which way, like he didn't care. His eyes were a bright blue like his fathers.

While his parents were both non violent people, Marcello never seemed to mind fighting, from what Riven told her one summer, it was like he enjoyed fighting. He was really good at it. He vowed to protect whoever and whatever his assignment was, and he would never actually get injured. He didn't really rebel from his parents, but it was clear that he didn't share all of their values. He was a dragon wrangler, learned from the hand of Riven himself. He used a sword, and blaster. Flora always tried to support him, but he and Helia's relationship wasn't always the best. Riven tried to take them both on a bonding trip with Ryder and Myca over the past summer, trying to repair some of the unspoken damage... but everyone knew it only made it worse.

Reed looked up and around, now ignoring her siblings, and she tried to spot Marcello. And when she did, she deflated immediately. He was with all of his classmates, and four girls were already hanging around them. One already hanging off his arm and trying to pull him towards the dance floor.

Focusing back on her brothers and sister she tried to maintain a conversation, but it was all too much. The music, the talking, the dancing, the giggles from the girl he was dancing with. She covered one ear, shouting to Belle that she needed to get out of the area, and before she could really take off, she heard a voice calling for attention.

She paused a couple feet away, turning she saw her dad at center stage. "Hello everyone! I am here to represent the Red Fountain committee tonight, and I would like for the gentlemen to now fetch their gifts for the girls they made them for." He called out, remembering the first time Brandon and Sky did this.

Reed however knew that none of the guys in her class made her anything, so she turned, walking away yet again, only to have the speaker closest to her make a sound, her magic seeping out, making it explode and send her flying back and rolling through the grass and dirt. Reed knew this wasn't the first time that happened, but each time it did, it was more and more embarrassing. It made her seem like a freshman that couldn't control her magic.

She heard laughter behind her as she sat up, and then tried to stand but then another blast hit her, and she skidded back yet again. Looking up and around she saw a few witches looking her way, laughing way too hard, and before her mom or dad could do anything to stop it, her little sister threw a spell, one her mother had taught them to do incase of protection, and the two witches went flying back.

"Reed!" Belle ran towards her sister, her face twisted as she saw the marks on her body.

"I'm fine Belle." She waved her sister off and tried to get up, only to feel strong hands around her side and she pushed slightly at the pain and hissed. "Don't touch."

"I have to get you up to the infirmary." She blushed hard at Marcello's voice and kept his hands pushed away from her middle that ached.

"Just help me up... don't touch my stomach. It hurts too much." She told him and held out her hand. One to him, the other to her sister. By now the crowd around her had multiplied and she knew all the faces around her. Marcello took both her hands, calling out to her mother quick when he saw her and Musa pushed her way through, telling the girls to disperse.

"So much for you getting to ask that guy out. Looks like you're going to start this year in the infirmary. No classes for you until Wednesday at the latest." Musa muttered, taking Belle's side and helping Marcello carry her into the school.

She left them to go get some supplies and he paced back and forth, looking around at the papers on the walls and she sighed as she fought the urge to just lay down. "You don't have to stay in here... I am sure that my dad would take your place." He turned then, his eyes on her and narrowed just slightly.

"Am I not good enough company?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked closer to the bed.

"I saw you dancing with some other girl, I am sure she is waiting to have you back... my dad should be here soon anyways." If she knew her dad like she knew she did, he was scolding Belle for using magic against the witches but also saying good job. Then he would be on his way up.

"That girl didn't know how to take no for an answer. She left when I told her my little present was for someone else. She kind of stalked off actually." Marcello laughed at the smile now gracing Reed's face. He had taken out the little present he had planned for her, and looked around. Seeing her pass an amp as soon as her father turned another microphone on and how she blasted it with her magic was too quick for his eyes. The explosion sent her flying and even as he jogged towards her, two witches decided to hurt her some more.

"I hope you still got to give the girl her present. I didn't get one, but I bet those who did were really happy." She winced again, moving her arm back before she pulled her hand back around with a bit of pebbles in it.

"Actually, I did get mine for you. I knew that you would be there tonight-"

"And no guy has ever given me anything at the previous ones... thanks for thinking about me." She sent him a smile, but before he could tell her that her reason was wrong, the door behind him opened, and in walked Riven. He was demanding to know where Musa was, what kind of help she needed, and what the witches actually did to her. "I am fine dad."

"She is fine Riv. Just some minor bruises and a splitting headache. I have already asked her." Musa said, coming in from the other side, and she smiled at Marcello who was still waiting. "Thanks for making sure she stayed."

"No problem." He smiled back and looked to Riven, and then to Reed. "Anyways... here." He handed over the little egg. She smiled at him and put it aside and he clenched his jaw before turning to leave. "See you around then Reed." Defeated, he walked out of the room, hating himself for dancing with another chick, for not being by her side all night before she got hurt... he hated when she got hurt. Feelings or physical.

Stalking outside he didn't realize that the moment she was alone, she opened the egg, watched the flower grow into what it was supposed to, and smile.


	4. First Elective

The daughter of the Winx were already signed up for each class for the weekends and it was a surprise to most of the girls that when Floras first class started and the sons of the Winx rode in on their newest version leva bikes.

The boys knew that they were expected and most didn't seem too pleased to be spending what could have been a free weekend with their sisters and Flora.

Reed was all healed up, sitting down on a log and wishing for peace and for this lesson to be over as soon as possible.

Marcelo kept his eyes on her as he turned off his bike and tossed his helmet on it. He walked through the girls waiting for his mother and he walked towards Reed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Health wise I am all healed up. But right now... wishing I didn't have to take this class." She told him and he sort of agreed. He already knew these things. He grew up with his mother telling him things and always giving tips.

"It's an easy A." He shrugged and smiled softly before taking the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't realize the electives were open to other schools." Reed felt herself blush, and then looked away when she realized it sounded like she didn't want him here.

"Well the others are taking this so they don't have to take other classes at Red Fountain... me... I'm a teachers aid." He smirked at her shocked expression and looked at the other girls listening in. "Mom wanted help if we were to split off in groups... and since I know things almost as well as her... she asked."

"You know when she's going to show up?" Reed asked as she looked around again.

"That's another part of my job... reassure and sometimes start the lessons if she is too caught up in something else." He told Reed and watched how impressed she looked. "What?"

"My mother would never trust me. How come you get to be Floras son?" She asked and nudged his shoulder but he just laughed.

"Are you kidding? Riven is your dad! He's awesome! He's the best teacher we have and that's going above my dad and the elders like Codatorta." He told her and she blushed. Shaking her head a bit she had to realize how bad his relationship with Helia must be for him to say things like that about her dad.

"Are you and your dad not getting any better?" Reed realized soon after that she shouldn't of brought that up. What a good way to make him leave her alone all day! She should have kicked herself.

"No... not really. And even worse when he realized I would rather help out my mom instead of take time and learn how to not hurt something that is attacking or trying to kill people." He shook his head and Reed bit her lip.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have even asked-"

"No.. it's okay. I talk to your dad... and all he says is that I should give it a chance with him..." He shook his head slowly and Reed shifted to face him. "Ellis is having the same problems with Sky."

"All my mom has been talking about the last couple days is how I still need to work on controlling my powers." Reed tried to give him the impression that they both had problems with their parents.

"But you have a lot of power. And your power protects you from any kind of danger." He gushed and realized how hard he was blushing and turned to cough, "Plus, I like your music... the one you fight with." he told her and looked towards her slowly, wondering how she would react to him telling her everything.

"My magic is different than my moms, and I can't learn things the way she did." She shook her head and Marcelo nodded slowly.

"We're both seniors, and yet... so not ready for life." He laughed lightly and she did too.

"I think it is our parents fault. They're all the Winx and specialists, and we have been taking classes and learning from them, but until they're ready to step down for us to take over...what are we even supposed to be doing?"

"I was thinking about taking on the missions the school with send me on this year. Becoming a hired guard." He told her and she nodded slowly. "Are you taking any electives that are your idea this year?"

"Not that I know of yet." She wanted to continue, to keep talking about her options, but a portal opened and Flora walked through, smiling and apologizing until everyone sat and listened to her first speech. She got to introduce her son as an assistant. Then she asked people to get into pairs for the rest of the term.

Carson and Carmen were both happy they could work in pairs, but by the time the pairs were done, Reed seemed to be the only one without a partner so Flora told her son to be her partner, and that if any last minute sign ups happen in the next two weeks that person would end up with Reed.

Silently all three were happy with the arrangement.

Flora would tell Musa of her little plan to not accept anymore people, Marcello was praying to every god he ever heard of that no one else signed up... and Reed was going to spread the rumor that the class wasn't even that fun, that if they didn't sign up, no one else should.


End file.
